Mis despedidas
by Stelle Storm
Summary: Me fui de este mundo por un acto de maldad que no conoció límite y no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme, de darles una palabra de aliento o un abrazo a quienes me amaron, nadie conoció los motivos de mi decisión y aquí trato de explicarlos. Participa en el Reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" del foro El diente de león. Personaje: Primrose Everdeen. Enfoque: Solidaridad
**_Disclaimer_** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **_Los Juegos del Hambre_**. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

Participa en el Reto _**"¿Qué significa el amor?"**_ del foro _ **El diente de león**_ _._

 _ **Personaje** : Primrose Everdeen._

 _ **Enfoque** : Solidaridad_

 _ **Summary** : __Me fui de este mundo por un acto de maldad que no conoció límite y no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme, de darles una palabra de aliento o un abrazo a quienes me amaron, nadie conoció los motivos de mi decisión y aquí trato de explicarlos. Katniss, mamá, Rory, espero que un día puedan perdonarme y que logren volver a sonreír a pesar de mi ausencia_

* * *

 _ **Mis despedidas**_

* * *

 _ **Para Katniss:**_

* * *

Verte ir en mi lugar a los juegos del hambre fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer, ya bastante sacrificios habías hecho por mí, intentaste mantenerme a salvo disminuyendo al mínimo mis probabilidades de ser seleccionada, cargaste con todas las responsabilidades en casa y nunca me dejaste tomar teselas. Desde chica mi respeto y admiración hacia ti fue grande, sé que te debo la vida en más de un sentido, que te encargaste de todo cuando mamá no pudo, que siempre me antepusiste a tu propio bienestar, pero aquel sacrificio era demasiado, no quería aceptarlo pero no pude impedirlo.

Tuve que decirte adiós, pero te hice jurar que lo intentarías, que volverías. La verdad el cargo de consciencia no me habría permitido seguir viviendo si tú morías.

Superaste todas las pruebas y finalmente fuiste la vencedora de una manera totalmente inusual, pues volviste a casa junto a tu compañero, el hijo menor del panadero. Se suponía que estaban enamorados, aunque yo nunca te había visto interesada de esa forma en ningún muchacho. No me costó mucho notar que todo fue una actuación, al menos de tu parte, que ambos hicieron lo necesario para vivir.

Tu victoria trajo recompensas que favorecieron a todo el distrito, en espacial a nosotras, nos mudamos a una casa enorme, llena de lujos, ropa y comida, como nunca antes habíamos conocido. Y durante un breve tiempo, mientras no entendía bien lo que pasaba a mi alrededor fui feliz. Pero tú no. Y no era justo, porque se suponía que debías disfrutar de lo que habías ganado, lo que nunca te cuentan es que debes vivir con la muerte de otras personas en tu consciencia. Pero también a raíz de tu victoria las cosas empezaron a cambiar, la gente era más insolente y mostraba sin mayores tapujos su inconformidad, en especial los chicos del último año del instituto. Llegué incluso a escuchar que algunos mineros estaban considerando recurrir a protestas y paros, como medidas para exigir mejoras en sus condiciones de trabajo, la gente se sentía esperanzada en un cambio gracias a ti.

Y aparentemente en los otros Distritos las cosas iban peor, no fue casual que el presidente decidiera ajustarnos las tuercas, envió a Romulus Thread a comandar a los agentes del Doce, y bajo su mando los castigos se multiplicaron, alcanzando en primera instancia a Gale. Mamá solía decir que era una etapa oscura, que ya antes habíamos pasado por eso y que pronto todo volvería a la "normalidad". Yo quise creerle, hasta la noche en que leyeron la tarjeta del tercer vasallaje y de nuevo desmoronaron nuestro mundo. De nuevo nos arriesgábamos a perderte, a ti, a Peeta que se había vuelto parte de la familia, incluso a Haymitch. Uno de ellos iría de nuevo a los juegos, tenían la opción, pero tú no. Y eso me hacía sentir más culpable. Me hacía preguntarme una y otra vez qué habría sido del vasallaje si yo hubiese sido una tributo el año pasado... si, por ejemplo, hubiese muerto junto a Rue.

No sé por qué te cuento esto si lo viviste en carne propia, supongo que mi miedo no era ni una décima parte de lo que fue para ti. Pero a pesar de él, yo quise apoyarte, hallé en mamá a la mujer fuerte que debió ser años atrás, y que luchaba con sus miedos, para poder entregarte lo mejor de sí. Ayudamos dentro de nuestras posibilidades, sabiendo que la sentencia era ineludible.

Kat, sólo quiero que comprendas cómo lo vi yo, que valoro y agradezco tus esfuerzos para mantenerme a salvo, todo el sacrificio que hiciste por mamá y por mí. Sé que inclusive cuando llegamos al Trece, decidiste ser el Sinsajo pensando, de nuevo, en protegernos. Yo te comprendía Katniss y te admiraba, y de alguna manera quería ser como tú, a mi manera, con lo poco que podía dar.

No sabes la impotencia y la tristeza tan grande que me embargó cuando anunciaron tu muerte, mamá enmudeció y sentí que la perdía. Pero cuando lo desmintieron ambas reíamos y llorábamos a la vez, la verdad no era justo que estuvieses en peligro constante y nosotras sin poder hacer nada por ti. Por eso, por ayudarte a ti, por Peeta también, por mamá, por todos los que estaban dando su sangre por un cambio en Panem, por eso estaba aquella mañana en el pelotón médico, en el Capitolio, en la explosión que me segó la vida. Y no me arrepiento de mi intención sino de haber confiado en las personas equivocadas, de no haber recurrido a Rory, a mamá, de no haberme despedido...

Me duele tanto que al final mi decisión te haya herido y no me perdono el estado en que te sumiste tras mi partida. Pero sé que, como siempre, lo superarás, que sobrevivirás, que seguirás adelante, porque no pudo ser en vano, tu sacrificio no puede caer en saco roto, tu mereces ser feliz.

Es la verdad, hermana, es la verdad que jamás te has reconocido, porque te juzgas muy duramente, te culpas por o de Rue, por lo que Snow le hizo a Peeta e incluso por lo que Coin preparó para mí. Y no, no es tu culpa ni pudiste impedirlo. Si acaso la única culpable fue la suerte, que nunca estuvo de nuestro lado.

Promete, Katniss, júrame que lo intentarás... De verdad, hermana, de verdad de la buena.

Te amo,

Prim.

* * *

 _ **A mamá:**_

* * *

Seguramente te preguntarás por qué decidí ir al Capitolio sin decirte nada, no fue algo propio de mí pues, aunque Katniss iba y venía sin avisarte nada, yo solía dar las explicaciones por las dos. Quizás pienses que intentaba llamar la atención o que lo hice para no quedarme sentada a ver cómo mi hermana resolvía todo por sí misma una vez más. O que simple y llanamente quería sentirme útil una vez en la vida.

La verdad es que, como sabes, Kat siempre puso el listón demasiado alto, sacrificándose a cada instante por darme la protección que debimos recibir de ti, una vez que papá se fue... Y discúlpame, no es mi intención reprocharte nada a estas alturas, ya mi hermana fue lo suficientemente dura. El punto es que sentí que era el momento de apoyarla, de ir más allá de una palabra o de un consejo, de involucrarme en la lucha, de perseguir al igual que ella los ideales de igualdad, justicia y libertad. Dentro de mis posibilidades, ayudando a nuestros heridos y no llevándome las vidas de nuestros contendientes. Parecía buena idea.

Quizás no lo notas, mamá, porque entender a Katniss nunca fue fácil, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido no es capaz de interpretar adecuadamente el mundo en que vivimos. Y por eso quise invertir los papeles y protegerla yo, por una vez. Porque creí que podía ayudarla a darse cuenta que no estaba todo perdido, que su último objetivo no podía ser una venganza. La verdad es que temí por ella cuando la presidenta ordenó que Peeta se uniera al Escuadrón 451. No me parecía buena idea porque él no se había recuperado del todo, sus alucinaciones seguían siendo muy frecuentes y Katniss disparaba todas y cada una. Representaba un peligro para sí mismo y para los demás, por eso no pude sino acceder a irme al Capitolio cuando Coin me lo planteó. Ella empezó alabando mis rápidos avances en la instrucción médica que estaba recibiendo, luego me comentó que no contaban con gente lo suficientemente experta en el frente, que la mayoría había perecido en la explosión del distrito Ocho y al final la propuesta en sí salió de mis propios labios, era una oportunidad de ayudar realmente, de reunirme con Katniss y ayudarla a sobrellevar el estado de Peeta.

Nunca pensé que era una trampa, nunca pensé que sus ansias por ser la única figura de poder después de Snow la llevaran a querer destruir a Katniss. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarlo? Ella era de los _buenos._

Al final llegué demasiado tarde, ya los rebeldes estaban tomando el Capitolio, todo era una locura y no se sabía qué había pasado con Kat y sus compañeros. Apenas vi a los niños siendo atacados con aquellos "inocentes" paracaídas, todo raciocinio se desconectó, yo necesitaba ayudarles, ni siquiera podía pensar en la crueldad de ese acto, corrí hacia ellos, tenía que ayudarles. El error fue mío al pensar que del lado rebelde estaban los justos...

Pero no todos lo eran...

No hay forma de reparar la manera en que te debí herir con mi partida, no hay manera en que pueda pedir perdón, mamá. No sé siquiera cómo darte ánimos para continuar. No era mi intención hacerte pasar por este dolor una vez más. La única esperanza que guardo es que juntas logren superar esto, que no vuelvas a dejar a Katniss, que se apoyen, que aprendan demostrarse el mutuo amor que se profesan ahora que no estaré mediando entre ustedes. No quiero que haya rencores, quiero que lo que me ocurrió las una, que de alguna manera mi muerte valga la pena...

Te amo tanto que no soy capaz de decirte adiós, te esperaré de este lado, junto a papá.

Prim.

* * *

 ** _A Rory_**

* * *

Mi Rory... Mi amigo, mi confidente, mi amor...

Perdóname Rory, porque para ti no tengo excusas, para ti no debí guardar secretos, fue una estupidez de mi parte suponer que contactarías a Gale, que de alguna manera Katniss se enteraría y me prohibiría ir al Capitolio.

No debí ser tan injusta contigo. Debí contarte todo, decirte adiós, debí darte un beso.

Poco es lo que tengo que explicar, porque me conoces mejor que nadie, bien sabes que nuestros hermanos nos dieron un gran regalo, nos dejaron vivir algo que ellos no tuvieron: una niñez normal, dentro de las limitaciones propias de un sitio como el Distrito Doce, pero sin las preocupaciones de adultos que ellos asumieron siendo tan jóvenes.

Nosotros, por ende, crecimos teniéndolos como referencia, queriendo parecernos a ellos, ser tan valientes y arriesgados, tú lo comprendes, lo sabes muy bien. Y en el Trece nos sentíamos maniatados, incapaces de apoyarlos, aun cuando nuestra voluntad lo exigía. Apenas recibimos instrucción militar básica, nuestra edad no era la apropiada para ayudar realmente en la guerra. Por eso mismo deberás comprender que cuando se me presentó la oportunidad no dudé un minuto en aceptarla, ya habíamos pasado por la terrible sensación de creer a nuestros hermanos muertos y era demasiada mi necesidad de reunirme con Katniss, que no pensé en los riesgos reales, mucho menos me imaginé que me dirigía a una muy orquestada trampa.

Quise protegerla y terminé lastimándola, a ella y a todos los que me sobrevivieron, a aquellos que como tú me amaron.

Lamento tanto no haber vuelto, no haberte dicho en vida cuanto te quiero, me aferro a la certeza de que tienes mil y un motivos para seguir adelante, en especial por tu familia, tienes una vida que vivir, y me sentiré realmente mal si la desperdicias, te amo, Rory, y quiero lo mejor para ti,

Con todo mi amor,

Prim

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Pues la verdad me costó bastante escribir esta pequeña historia, particularmente porque no me rinden las horas del día (realmente soy algo desorganizada) y la inspiración estaba en "mode off" desde hace tiempo, pero me inspiró mucho el fic "_ A quien quiera leerme" _de_ Daf-chan _, que en este mismo reto aborda a la señora Everdeen, por eso decidí hacer estas breves cartas, como una despedida póstuma de Prim, al releer siento que más que solidaridad me salió empatía, ya ustedes me dirán, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y, como siempre, me encantaría (realmente alucinaría de felicidad) si me dejas un review **.**_

 _ **S.**_


End file.
